


The Geek, the Former Angel and the Dressing Room

by alternate_me



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Castiel, Buying clothes, Castiel & Charlie Bradbury Friendship, Charlie Bradbury & Sam Winchester Friendship, Charlie Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie Ships It, Charlie and Sam ship it, Cute Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M, Short, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5002873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alternate_me/pseuds/alternate_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a fact: Cas <em>needs</em> new clothes. Now that he's become a human, he can't magically clean his trench coat and look perfect all the time, so Charlie decides to take him out in order to buy some clothes. However, apparently it's not only Charlie who's interested in helping Cas with this issue, as Dean leaves Sam alone - while he's buying his healthy food - and joins her to judge some outfits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Geek, the Former Angel and the Dressing Room

**Author's Note:**

> And here I come with a cute fic to stick to my promise of posting only sweet things to balance the angst of two of my last ones.
> 
> [spoilers s10] Once again, this is a short fic I've written last year - or early this year (I don't actually recall the date). As you may have noticed, Charlie was still alive then, so reading it again really hurt me. (But I've decided to ignore the fact that she's dead, so it doesn't actually matter).
> 
> When I decided to write this story I was wondering that if Dean taught Cas how to dance on  this fic , Charlie could help him choosing new outfits - you know, they should all help Cas adapting to being human. Also, I obviuosly thought of episode 08x20 while I was writing this (because I simply love the scene where Dean helps Charlie to choose a nice outfit :3 )
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it.

“You may come out now” Charlie said loudly “I want to see you”

The curtain of the dressing room slid aside and Charlie squealed in amusement. Castiel stepped out, wearing faded jeans, a white shirt and a light blue sweater. He turned around and looked at himself on the mirror once again, turning his head to see himself from different angles.

“Do you really think it looks good?” his tone of voice was doubtful.

“Of course, Cas” Charlie replied, approaching him, and putting her hands on his arms, turning him to the mirror again “You look cute, come on”

Castiel appeared more confident, he passed his hand over the sweater, straightening it, and looked at Charlie, smiling. She was so kind to him. He had liked her since the first day she’d moved in. She was always so bright, and smart and sweet. He’d loved it when she’d suggested that they should buy him some clothes, because, according to her, she would love dressing him up and she already had some ideas.

That’s why they had left the bunker on that day, and Sam and Dean had taken the opportunity to go to the market and buy some supplies of which they were running out. Charlie and Cas were at the store for about half an hour, and, as soon as Charlie had got in, she’d dedicated her time exclusively to looking for clothes for him. She had chosen them carefully and told him to take some that he liked too. As a result, Cas ended up with a pile of clothes in the dressing room of the store.

He had already tried on some of them, without liking any. Charlie had made him show her every piece of clothes he’d tried on, and that was the first time she really got excited. But Cas didn’t actually like that outfit. 

It was when he was looking at himself on the mirror once again that a voice came across the store and their heads turned towards it.

“Nerdy college boy, _really_?” Dean advanced fast towards them.

When he stopped, his eyes skimmed Cas from his feet to his head. Cas looked down at himself, wondering whether there was something wrong with the clothes. Dean’s gaze over his body suddenly made him uncomfortable. Charlie’s look was pleasant, light, not at all as Dean’s intense one.

“I mean, seriously?”

Charlie looked at Dean, crossing her arms over her chest, a playful look on her eyes, and a challenge on her voice.

“Come on, Dean, he looks amazing in those”

Dean raised his eyebrows in obvious disagreement.

“At least you’ve got to admit this _nerdy_ outfit gives him a very _sexy_ appearance”

Dean scoffed, his eyes wandered slightly to Cas’s body and then got back to Charlie.

“I’m not very used to calling _men_ sexy”

“Neither am I” Charlie replied “But that doesn’t change the fact that he looks sexy, does it? Come on, why is it so difficult for you men to say another man looks handsome”

Dean sighed. Charlie had won that argument. He looked at Cas again, who had been standing there, face blushing slightly as their talk went on. Dean smirked once he got to look at Charlie again.

“I’m sorry, but I really didn’t like the clothes”

Charlie held his look and then turned to Cas.

“Okay, we’ll deal with this later” she smiled “Cas, now you can put on the next outfit for us to see”

“Us?” Cas breathed out.

He didn’t know that Dean would be staying there and it surprised him a little. He’d never wondered that it was something Dean would like doing.

“Is there a problem in Dean staying?”

“No, no” Cas said and then hurried up to go to the room again “I’ll just… change myself again then”

Charlie sighed, looking at the closed curtain behind which Cas had disappeared and turned her back at them, walking to the bench where Dean was already sat on, facing her. She sat by his side and stretched her legs, yawning.

“You tired?”

“I stayed up for most of the night, playing online games” she answered.

Dean nodded, and his sight was suddenly attracted by Charlie’s phone, which rested between them, on the bench. He looked at the screen and identified Cas wearing a long black coat and boots.

“Did you take pictures?” his lips curled up involuntarily while he looked at the phone. Charlie caught his gaze and looked at his expression. She smiled too.

“Yes, do you want to see them?” she asked, raising her phone and giving it to Dean. 

He started looking at the several photos of Cas dressed in at least eight different outfits. Each picture provoked a different reaction on his face, but most of them were a sweet, amused smile. Charlie looked ahead again as Dean was focused on the photos. She knocked her feet on the bench, impatient.

“So, did Sam kick you out from helping him with the groceries?”

“He had entered the vegetables section, and you know how lost he can get in the vegetables section” Dean answered without looking up, moving on to the next picture “So I just asked him to buy a pie”

Charlie nodded.

“And did you ask for cookies?”

“Oh, I think he won’t forget buying cookies so soon after last time” Dean grinned, and Charlie couldn’t tell whether it was from the picture or from remembering the cookies situation.

“I forgot to tell you” Dean suddenly said after a few seconds “we’ve bought season four of Game of Thrones and the first of that tv show everyone’s talking about, what’s the name? Breaking Bad, I guess”

Charlie smiled at him, excited, and her mouth opened in order to answer him when the curtain was opened again.

Cas stepped out, wearing tight red jeans and a black vest over a brown t-shirt. Dean frowned and widened his eyes simultaneously, immediately forgetting what he was talking about. Charlie pursued her lips.

“So?” Cas said, smiling a bit, looking down at his arms and legs.

“Eh…” Charlie started mumbling.

“No” Dean said strictly, and thumbed down, his lips pursued too.

Cas looked at him, his eyes narrowing, one of his eyebrows lifting. Then he looked back at Charlie, as if her opinion was the one which he respected. Dean rolled his eyes and they met Charlie’s in an accomplice stare. She hissed and looked back at Cas.

“Yeah, that’s not _very_ good”

They both saw as Cas’s shoulders dropped, he looked at the ground, a little disappointed.

“If you like it though, you should buy it”

Cas looked up at her.

“No, no, you’re right. I still have a few nice clothes in here” he said and then, glancing once again at Dean, he closed the curtain.

“’You should buy it’?” Dean asked, raising his eyebrows, a slight smile on his lips “Why can’t you be all cold and decisive with him too? You did it when you helped _me_ choosing a pair of clothes”

“I think it’s because he has a kind of… puppy face. It gets to you, don’t you think?” she looked at her hands on her lap, swinging back and forth slightly.

Dean was going to start answering her when the curtain was opened again. He and Charlie raised their heads and they both widened their eyes at the same time. Cas was wearing dark jeans, a green t-shirt and a black leather jacket. Charlie raised her eyebrows, while Dean retracted, moving uncomfortably on the bench.

“Well, I think we’ve got one outfit” Charlie said.

Cas was smiling, turning around to see how the clothes looked on him. He turned to face them.

“Yes… I _really_ like this one” he said.

“Dean, what do you think?” Charlie asked, turning her face to him. 

She was smirking.

Dean looked suddenly adrift, his eyes fixated on Cas. Then, when he heard Charlie’s words, he came back to reality and looked once again at Cas from head to feet, quickly, and then he gave him a slight smile.

“Yeah, it’s… good” 

Then there was a sudden silence in the air. Charlie and Cas looked at him, as if they were waiting for him to say something else. Dean cleared his throat, uncomfortable. 

“So, you-you have more clothes to try on, Cas?” he said, trying to break the weird silence and move things on.

“Uh, yes, yes” Cas suddenly remembered the pile which still laid there “I do, so I’ll just… try on another one” he said, a little awkwardly, and closed the curtain once again.

Charlie kicked the bench with her feet, obviously more anxious now. She looked at Dean twice in quick glances, till Dean forced himself to raise his head and look back at her. She looked excited, her smile was wide.

“What?” he asked, a little grumpy.

She rolled her eyes.

“Seriously?” she asked, and, as Dean just kept looking at her with a closed expression, she raised her arms in a sign of incredibility “ _Seriously_?”

“ _What_?”

Then Charlie turned to him, and was about to say something when Cas opened the curtain again and they both looked at him. He was wearing a pair of slightly lighter jeans, a black t-shirt and a plaid shirt over it. It took a while for them to answer, but when they did, Dean spoke first.

“Don’t you think there’s already too much plaid in the bunker, Cas?”

Charlie laughed at the comment and Cas looked confused.

“Well, I don’t know, he _is_ a true Winchester after all”

Dean giggled. And Cas just stood there.

“So, should I buy it?” he finally asked.

“If you like it” Dean said.

Cas nodded and then he raised his arms.

“Well, I suppose I do”

“Then keep it” Dean said.

Cas smiled a bit and then turned around again.

“There are only a few more” he said, before disappearing behind the curtain.

Charlie was texting someone when Dean finally lowered his head and looked at her. She had a great smile on her face.

“New girlfriend?” Dean asked.

Charlie raised her head and, for one moment, it looked like she hadn’t understood it. Then she shook her head.

“Oh, no” she laughed “I was just telling Sam that Cas is going to get laid”

“ _What_?” Dean said, almost shouting, his voice squeaky.

“I’m telling Sam that Cas is getting plaid” Charlie said, looking at him with a confused expression “What is wrong with that?” she said, extremely serious.

“No, nothing, I-I think I misheard something. Sorry”

Dean looked down, his face was blushed. If he had kept looking at Charlie, he would have seen when she smiled wide, giggling silently. Dean fiddled with his jacket impatiently, and then he hurried to change the subject.

“Is Sam going to take too long at the market?”

“Don’t know, but I’m going to ask him” Charlie said, her fingers going back to typing.

Dean got up then, walking around the store, looking at some clothes which were near the dressing room. Then Cas stepped out once again. He was wearing a long brown coat, jeans and a black shirt.

Cas looked at Charlie sitting alone on the bench and looked confused. He turned his head till he saw Dean. Dean nodded at him and thumbed up at the outfit. Cas smiled a bit, soon turning to face Charlie - for she had started saying something to him.

Dean looked back at Cas in small glances. That outfit actually looked like the old angel of the lord’s one. Dean smiled. Since Cas had become a human, he hadn’t been using the trench coat a lot, and Dean kind of missed it, so, if there was one outfit he would make Cas buy, it was that one.

***

Cas and Dean walked out of the store, Cas was holding a bag in which were his new clothes. He hadn’t tried on many more of them after the brown coat, but most of them had fitted just right. Charlie walked a little behind them. Sam was waiting for them at the door.

“So, did you buy lots of things?” he asked Cas, smiling.

“A few pieces, yes” Cas answered, returning the smile.

“Oh, Dean, I’ve already put the groceries in the Impala” Sam rushed to say and Dean stopped to look back at him.

“So, I think there’s nothing else to do, right? We’re good to go?”

“Actually,” Sam said “I wanted to stop at the bookshop for a while”

“Oh, I’ll go with you” Charlie said, excited.

“Oh, come on, guys” Dean said “I’ve spent most of my day seeing people buying vegetables and trying on clothes, I can’t stand you two lost in a bookshop for an hour”

“Hey” Charlie reprehended Dean “I thought you’d liked the trying-on-clothes part of your day”

She and Sam watched as Dean blushed slightly, stuttering a bit before actually saying something.

“I-I really have to go, guys, come on, buy the books online or something”

“Actually” Cas interrupted “Buying clothes is actually very tiring, I’d never considered it when I was an angel, but it’s really weird how tiring it is”

“See, Cas agrees with me” Dean said, pointing at Cas and raising his eyebrows.

“It’s still two against two, Dean” Sam said.

They stared at each other for a brief silent moment, which was broken by Charlie.

“Hey, I’ve got an idea” she said, and the others looked at her “Cas came here with his car, why don’t you two use it to go home, and Sam and I stay and go home in the Impala”

They all appeared to consider that suggestion for a while.

“I agree” Sam finally said.

“It’s a good idea” Cas said.

“Okay” Dean raised his hands in surrender “But I’ll go home in the Impala”

Charlie and Sam rolled their eyes simultaneously.

“Fine, Dean” Charlie said “I’m sure Cas will lend us his car”

“Of course” Cas said, smiling. 

He palpated the pockets of his coat till he found the keys. He gave them to Charlie.

“Also, thank you for helping me, Charlie” Cas said, as he gave Charlie the keys “It was a really nice gesture”

“Oh, Cas, you’re welcome” Charlie smiled wide “You know you can call me whenever you need help”

Cas smiled back at her, but their moment was interrupted by Dean, who pulled Cas by the sleeve of his coat.

“Come on, enough talking” he said “Let’s go, Cas”

Cas nodded, and Dean looked at Sam and Charlie. He raised one finger.

“Don’t stay up late, kids” he said, faking a paternal tone of voice.

Sam smiled, and his answer was quick.

“And you two drive carefully, and _behave_ yourselves” he said loudly, for Dean and Cas were already turning around and walking away.

They both looked back, Cas had a confused expression on his face, while Dean’s features said clearly that Sam would pay for that later. They turned their back at Charlie and Sam again after a moment, Dean started saying something to Cas.

Sam and Charlie stood there, looking at them. Then, when Sam thought they were in a safe distance from them, he looked at Charlie.

“What are those?”

He raised his cellphone, which displayed a couple of messages from Charlie. 

_‘Your brother is so in love, and he’s so stupid. Omg’  
‘He’s doing the thing with the eyes again’_

Charlie smiled and then shrugged.

“What? You should buy clothes with them sometime, the sexual tension is really funny”

Sam closed his eyes and pursued his lips as if he wished he was able to forget what he’d just heard. But, after a while, he laughed, putting his cellphone in his pocket and turning to where Dean and Cas had disappeared.

“Do you think Cas has a clue?”

“I don’t know whether any of them has a clue, but trust me, we’ll achieve that till the end of the year” she smiled.

“You think?”

“If they don’t know it already” she added “I’ve always had my doubts”

“I don’t know” Sam started “Dean’s always looked so clueless to me”

“Yeah” she said, and they both stood there in a moment of silence.

“We should go to the bookstore” Sam said.

“I don’t know, maybe we should take a while longer to go home” she said as they started walking towards the bookstore, which was located two blocks away from the market and the shop “They could figure it out by themselves”

Sam frowned again, as if her words brought him unpleasant images. They walked in silence for a while. The sidewalk was wet from the morning rain, Sam avoided a little pool of water in front of him, circling it. 

“But then,” Charlie suddenly started over “they could have been having sex and being extremely discreet about it”

Sam looked at her.

“Yeah, thanks, that’s all I needed to hear, that my brother and my friend might have been having sex at places in the bunker that I’m unaware of” he said.

“Just saying it’s possible” she said, shrugging “There are lots of fanfictions about it too. And they have proven to be right before”

“I just think that Dean’s got the decency of, in that case, doing it in his bedroom”

“Right, because Dean has never pranked you. He’s never gone in your bedroom and messed around” Charlie raised an eyebrow at him and Sam suddenly froze, lots of thoughts passed by his eyes.

Charlie opened her mouth, thinking that maybe she’d scared Sam more than she’d intended to.

“Err… I’m sure it’s just speculation, if they had done something, we’d probably get that the morning after”

Sam nodded, looking a little relieved. Then he looked at her and pursued his lips.

“I’ll burn my sheets when I get home, just for precaution” he said “I’ll also change the key to my room”

They arrived in front of the bookstore, stopping at the doorway and looking inside through the glass doors. Charlie looked at Sam, he seemed to be wondering about something.

“Maybe I’ll install a hidden camera in there” he suddenly stopped and then tilted his head “Or not, that’s probably _not_ the best idea” he said, resuming his steps.

Charlie laughed and shrugged.

“We should just ask them” she said.

Sam scoffed.

“They would certainly lie”

“Yeah, but it’s kind of easy to know when Cas is lying” she said.

Sam nodded, resigned. She was right, Cas was a terrible liar in most situations.

“Well” he shrugged “we should try that tomorrow”

He pushed the door and they both entered the bookstore.

“Or, you know, maybe we should just leave it alone” Charlie said “And let them have their secret fun”

Then there was a moment of silence and then she smirked.

“Yeah, no, we’re certainly going to try that tomorrow”.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys have enjoyed it!
> 
> Thank you for reading, and, as always, let me know what you think :)


End file.
